


圣诞贺文|船长和船长夫人爱の野合

by goodchik



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodchik/pseuds/goodchik
Summary: 绿藻双性，双性绿藻，双性赛高！！cosplay，野外露出，轻微sm涉及。原著背景，除了人的名字剩下都是我捏造的- -好像没啥别的了。突发脑洞，肝了两晚上才3000字，我太菜了。sad
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, all索, 索隆总受, 路索, 路飞/索隆
Kudos: 53





	圣诞贺文|船长和船长夫人爱の野合

“进入冬岛的范围了，准备登陆！！大家穿厚一点哦~~”娜美兴奋的声音立刻吸引了船员们的注意，正在玩闹的乌索普和乔巴星星眼地抱着团冲到船头四处观望。路飞一秒丢掉手里的鱼竿，嚎叫着迅速跑向小狮子“专座”，一边大声嘱咐山治准备海贼便当，一边套上不知从哪里掏出来的格子大衣，还不忘丢一件给正在打瞌睡的绿藻头剑士，成功把他给砸醒过来。  
“嗯~天亮了吗？”索隆掀开盖在脸上的衣服，打了个长长的哈欠，慢悠悠地站起来，穿上了船长丢过来的外套。  
“哟吼吼吼~真是令人期待。”布鲁克转着圈，轻飘飘地在草坪上晃来晃去。

全速前进的桑尼号前方，一座完全被白雪覆盖住了的巨大岛屿逐展现出来。

罗宾将橘色的长款棉衣披在一直观察着指针的娜美身上，看着前方惊喜道：“像一个礼物盒子呢，好想拆开看看呀~”  
“奇怪，这座岛的确是指针的方向，但是...却不能记录？”娜美颇为疑虑，但是看着跃跃欲试的家伙们，只好叹气道：“算了，无所谓了。”

“怎么没人，都睡了吗？”黄昏的港口空无一人，只有一只只煤油路灯发出明亮又温暖的光芒，照亮整个海岸线。 弗兰奇降下“狮爪”，将桑尼号稳稳停在了积雪覆盖着的码头。 “伙伴们！登岛啦！！”路飞大喊着跳下船，率先在洁白的栈桥上留下一串脚印。  
“有趣，我好像闻到酒味了。”索隆懒洋洋地紧随其后，脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。  
“等等我呀！！前面一定有棉花糖！！”乔巴快跑几步，跳到索隆肩膀上，伸着脖子拼命张望。  
草帽一行人嘻嘻哈哈地，准确的说只有路飞一个人在大嗓门的嘻嘻哈哈着，穿过略显萧索的港口。突然，一座颇为壮阔的城市出现在他们面前，像一块发光的芝士蛋糕，横卧在浅浅的山谷中心。包围着城市的山是由大大小小的礼物盒一样的方形巨石组成，每块巨石颜色都不尽相同，上面居然还“缠着”像丝带一样的白色栈道。

“姜饼城？！”众人停在城市入口处高耸的指示牌——镶嵌着大块糖果的超大号的人形饼干——前面。  
“莫非是传说里“圣诞老人”居住的城市？！”  
“我要邀请圣诞老人当我的伙伴！！”路飞和乔巴和乌索普的眼睛再次变成星星。  
圣诞岛是一年只会出现两天的神秘岛屿，唯有在固定日子行驶到附近海域的船只才会遇到。  
“看来我们很幸运呢。”罗宾笑咪咪的，心情很愉快。”  
“原来已经是平安夜了~”娜美彻底放下心来，加入了星星眼的队伍，“我要许愿数不清的财宝$$！！”  
只有索隆内心平静无波，事实上他并没有听过什么圣诞老人的传说，东海偏僻的小村庄也没有这个节日，但看着伙伴们脸上热情的笑容，他想那应该是值得期待的。  
一行人沿着大路向城市中心走去，来往的行人脸上都洋溢着幸福的表情，他们互相问候、祝福。一眼望不到头的街道两边是错落有致的集市，售卖别处难得一见的精美食物和用品，几个人都看花了眼，瞬间融入了快乐的节日气氛里。天色渐晚，街上的行人逐渐多了起来，面对草帽一伙9个奇形怪状的陌生人，居民们也表现出异常的热心，让神经敏感的乌索普和乔巴以为自己掉进了捕捉海贼的陷阱。  
“哈哈哈哈，别紧张小伙子们，我们好几年没见到像你们一样的旅行家了。”一位卖烤香肠的大叔笑呵呵地安抚他们，“既然我们有缘，这一单算我请你们吃的~”  
“啊，大叔你真是好人啊~~”路飞向来是个大心眼子，“呜哇好好吃啊！”

在人流的驱使下，一行人很快分开行动，寻找各自的目标去了。

索隆漫无目的地走进一家酒馆，点了一杯具有当地特色的“蛋酒”，向老板打听起圣诞节的讲究来。  
  
“索隆~~~你在这儿呀！！”塞了一嘴食物还拖着个比他人都大的袋子的路飞撞开酒馆大门，扑到自家剑士的后背上，脚不自觉地绕着索隆的腰缠了三圈，“你又抛下我一个人喝酒。”  
“重死了，白痴。”索隆被路飞这一撞，险些把手里的杯子扔出去。  
酒馆老板乐呵呵地递给噘着嘴撒娇的黑发大男孩一杯饮料，说道：“年轻人，这么好的夜晚不要浪费在我这里了，对面的酒店很不错哦~”  
路飞立即心领神会，哈哈大笑着：“这里的人都好有意思，我喜欢这里！”说完便卷着只要有一只手还能活动就可以持续灌酒的索隆冲出了小酒馆，并不忘伸长手臂把空掉的酒杯放回吧台。  
“但是你们还没给钱...噗啊哈哈哈，算了，祝你们有个难忘的夜晚。”

路飞没有带着人去对面开房，而是一路拽着索隆跑向郊外，远离了人群欢快的喧闹，最后在山脚下一片宁静的小树林里停了下来。  
被雪掩盖住的小径两旁每隔十几米便有设置好的路灯和一些指示标牌，看来是当地人时常光顾的区域，不过眼下所有人都聚集在城市里迎接节日，也不知路飞是从哪里听说的这个地方。  
铺天盖地的白雪反射着温暖的灯光与星光，使得周围幽深的树林不那么漆黑吓人，而是透出一股浪漫旖旎的气氛。  
索隆费解地等着路飞解释，只见向来创意十足的船长解开一人高的大口袋，里面可谓玲琅满目哗啦一下铺陈开来，有颜色鲜艳的衣物，一些不知用途的不明物体，甚至还有一具在他们乔巴的故乡见过的雪橇。  
路飞先给自己换上那套大红镶白毛边的衣服，搭配上黑色的皮靴和帽尖点缀着白色毛球的红色三角绒帽，再假模假式地戴上一圈白色的假胡子，显得整个人蠢兮兮的。  
索隆在酒馆的招贴画上见到过这个一身红的老头儿打扮，正是为大家所推崇的圣诞老人。  
然后路飞又从地上翻出一件驼棕色的连体衣，半命令半撒娇地让索隆也换上，他说道：“这是传说的情侣装诶！是圣诞老人和他最喜欢的驯鹿哦~索隆陪我穿嘛~~”  
绿发青年从来不能拒绝这个语气，于是只好无奈地按照船长要求“一定要先脱光哦”，穿上与之配套的“情侣装”，接下来，他发现自己这条看似严实到连手和脚都一并包住还带帽兜的“驯鹿衫”，竟然单独在裤裆的地方开了个大口子，让他前从小腹后到腰眼儿全部暴露在空气里！  
再抬头看看对面大红色中间探出头来的小路飞，索隆还有什么不明白的？  
“你这个满脑子H的白痴船长！！”索隆红着脸，气鼓鼓地撇开头，两条腿不好意思地并拢起来。  
“嘻嘻，老婆穿这个真漂亮，这个给你~”路飞给索隆戴上一个鹿角发箍，将帽兜固定住，确保它不会在接下来的动作中滑落，“还有铃铛和丝带~”  
新晋圣诞老人拿着金色的大铃铛在索隆的脖子和性器前来回比划，考虑将铃铛安放在哪边比较合适，最后他决定遵循传统，把铃铛挂到“驯鹿”的脖子上，而红色丝带则用来绑住还没完全苏醒的小驯鹿。  
“会疼的，路飞...”索隆小声埋怨起来。  
“我知道，”眼神认真的草帽船长此刻霸道极了，平时凶巴巴的剑士老实得不像话，却是两人私下里独有的相处模式，“来，把这个舔湿。”  
索隆目光落在路飞手里拿着的东西上，冷不丁地打了个寒战，那是驯鹿套装里的“鹿尾”，一头是短小又毛茸茸的尾巴，另一头却是粗长的黑色男根，样子既狰狞又可爱。  
“你到底是从哪里搞来这些...”索隆差点儿没忍住把那玩意儿抢过来扔到路飞脸上。  
但是在船长期待的眼神中，船长夫人也只能羞红着脸，迟疑地伸出嫩红的小舌，闭着眼胡乱舔上举到鼻子前的假阳具，舌尖不经意扫到路飞的手指，让性致勃勃的大男孩瞳孔一缩，喘气声都变粗重了。  
索隆在塑胶假鸡巴上来回舔吮着，尽力分泌唾液润湿整个柱体，好让自己的屁股过会儿能少受点儿苦。透明涎液暧昧地顺着假阳具上逼真的纹路染湿了路飞的指缝，索隆低垂着眼眸，微微侧过头，缓慢又虔诚地吻过未来海贼王的每根手指。  
路飞整个人都被这饱含羞怯与引诱的动作给点燃了，恨不得立马把人按倒在雪地上粗暴地插进去，他收回被索隆含在嘴里的棒状物，换上一个又红又圆的新鲜苹果：“咬住这个，别掉了哟，然后转过去趴在地上，老公给你装上尾巴。”  
事已至此，索隆也放弃了抵抗，只要船长不是闹得太过分，他都是乐意由着他胡搞的。  
驯鹿服手掌和膝盖的部分都设计了加厚层，以防情侣们玩乐时冻伤皮肤。索隆趴跪在绒软的雪地里，把口中的苹果抵在交叠的手背上，尽量压低前胸抬高臀部，将没有布料遮挡的私密之处展现到这个比他小两岁的顽皮男人面前。  
安静下来的树林里只剩下两人粗噶的喘息声，远处隐隐飘来人群的歌声与吵闹，顿时让他臊得脚心发烫，全身的血液都沿着脊梁骨倒灌进脑袋里，自己竟然也不怀疑一下就穿成这个样子，还摆出这么无耻的姿态？？简直不敢去想会不会被路过的人看到，万一有什么孤僻患者想一个人过节呢？他怎么就这么随便地答应了路飞了？而且身后的人迟迟没有动作，害得索隆内心越发煎熬，只好别扭地调整了一下膝盖角度，不知道自己是该站起来逃离现场还是继续等着船长进一步的行动。  
然而从路飞的角度来看，自家老婆屁股朝天地乖乖跪着，两个小穴泛着水光，在白雪的映衬下更显粉嫩娇贵，晃得他的小路飞冲天而起，还有绑着丝带的可爱小索隆缀在前面，随着动作摇动。  
“啊抱歉，不小心看傻了。”路飞凑上前去，没心没肺地道着歉，“老婆变成骚骚的母鹿还真是厉害呢哈哈哈。”  
“唔唔...！！”‘谁是...！！’索隆听到路飞不要脸的发言恼羞不已，咧着嘴就要骂人，可是下巴却还记得不能把苹果掉下来的指令，所以只有被堵住老半天的唾液趁机溜出了嘴巴，把苹果弄得湿漉漉的。  
“尾巴，就插在这边好了...”路飞也跪到地上，两根手指拨弄按压着一碰就瑟缩起来的肛口，“放松点啊老婆，我手指都进不去呐~~ ˘･з･˘”  
“哼嗯...”说不出话的绿发小驯鹿根本解释不了就在路飞碰到他下面的一瞬间就已经软了腰。  
“果然索隆就是喜欢我粗暴一些呢，那我就不客气啦！”路飞脸上笑嘻嘻的，手上的动作一点儿也不温柔，几下就强硬地敲开了怯懦的入口，被开发得敏感又成熟的身体自发分泌出一股又一股透明的骚水，随着手指的一进一出绵绵不绝地挤到洞外，两人相交集的区域很快就变得湿乎乎的了。  
“唔？！”索隆喉咙里溢出一声惊喘，冰凉又粗大的“尾巴”毫不留情地闯了进来，完全没给他适应时间，立刻乱七八糟地搅动起来，鸡蛋大的假龟头碾着肠壁上每一处脆弱的敏感点，极具路飞本人的特点，不讲道理、不留余地，并且毫无章法，粗粝的柱身硬是把细窄的通道撑开，直接顶进了最深处！

**Author's Note:**

> 市面上普遍接受的圣诞老人是可口可乐公司设计的广告形象=0=
> 
> 姜饼城是古早网游《ro仙境传说》里我特别喜欢的地图之一，嗯暴露年龄系列（。


End file.
